Series of Unfortunate Events:The Miserible Mansion
by Zato-2 CJ
Summary: Later rated for PG for Cid's cussing...Ok..The Baudelaires, after Aunt Josephine died, go to their new guardian..But something is strange about him...What is so strange about their new guardian, Vincent Valentine? FF7/SOUE Crossover
1. Chapter One

A Series of Unfortunate Events: The Miserible Mansion By. Kurisutaru Shiruba  
  
Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS OR FF7! *bows* Thank you!  
  
Special thanks to those who have already done crossovers like these. "Special thanks to CJ, who gave me this idea."-Kuri "Special thanks to Kuri for writing this and, FOR ONCE, letting me put it up on Fanfiction.net...THIS IS NOT MADE BY ME!"-CJ  
  
To Beatrice- Love can be sweet like an apple, But also like a lemon; very, very sour. And also it could be very cold death. A death remembered by the lover, Year by Year, Day by Day, Month by Month, Minute by Minute, And Hour by hour.  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the new guardian; Hello Vincent Valentine! As you know, in most stories, they have happy beginnings. Ones such as "Once upon a time on a beautiful, sunny day..." But this story is different. As you already know, the Baudelaires have been through tragic events, most where someone is being killed. Oh poor Uncle Monty. Oh poor Aunt Josephine. I wish I was back there to save them, but I was not. Now, time to start the story with this introduction:  
  
The Baudelaire orphans looked out dreadfully outside of the buggy they were riding across the long plains, wondering who there new guardian might be. The Baudelaires were a family who used to live in a Mansion and were rich, until there was a fire that killed their parents. Now the Baudelaires had to go from guardian to guardian that they were related to in order to live somewhere. But the heartless and greedy Count Olaf kills their guardian and tries to take care of the Baudelaires once again. But he has failed and escaped many times. As they were riding in the buggy, Mr. Poe, a banker and a good friend of the Baudelaires, coughed into his handkerchief then explained about their new guardian to them.  
  
"His name is Vincent Valentine," said Mr. Poe after coughing a bit. "He's very sensitive and lives in a mansion." He coughed once more into his handkerchief before continuing. "He's had a very hard lifetime and is really silent all the time, so please do not be too vociferous and disconcerted." He coughed once more.  
  
"Vociferous and disconcerted mean-"  
  
"We know what vociferous and disconcerted mean," interrupted Klaus Baudelaire. He was the second youngest Baudelaire child and had round glasses. He also loved to read books and wore a suit. "It means loud and excited."  
  
Violet Baudelaire nodded. "Don't worry Mr. Poe, we won't be too loud or excited." Violet Baudelaire was the oldest Baudelaire child. She wore a dress and had a purple ribbon in her hair. She also loved to invent and when she was ever thinking of an invention, she had her hair up in her ribbon. Right now, that's what she did to her hair right now. She was trying to think of a way to make the Buggy less bumpy.  
  
"Twa!" said Sunny Baudelaire. Sunny was the youngest Baudelaire child. She was a baby and, like all babies do, spoke gibberish. She also loved to bite things with her four very sharp teeth. She also had a bow on her few little baby hairs and wore a pink little dress. Violet was holding her. I think that Sunny was trying to say, "I'll be calm and quiet if there are hard things to bite!"  
  
Soon, the buggy stopped in front of a small town. The houses of the town looked like regular, every day houses, except they looked like ones people of the older days lived in. The Baudelaires stepped out of the buggy then looked at Mr. Poe. "Aren't you coming with us?" Mr. Poe shook his head and coughed into his handkerchief. He soon replied. "I have to get back to the bank as soon as possible. If I go with you, I'll arrive at the bank tomorrow morning. I have a lot of work to do at the bank." He coughed again then pointed forward to an old mansion with a gate in front of it.  
  
"The mansion is over there.If you need me, contact me from your guardian's phone. I'll see you later." The buggy then left, leaving the Baudelaires alone in this city.  
  
"So where are we anyway?" asked Violet. Klaus looked at a sign and replied, quoting the sign, "'Welcome to Nibelhiem'" He blinked then shrugged. "I guess.we're in the town of Nibelhiem." They walked over to where the Mansion was and pushed the rusty gate open with ease. They looked up at the Mansion and shuddered. It looked very old and creepy, like a mansion some vampire would live in. They shook the fear off a bit and dragged their feet to the door. They knocked slightly, but very loudly, on the door. It slightly, showing a red, emotionless eye looking at them from the small crack. "Are you the Baudelaire children?" He asked very calmly with a voice that sent a chill down the Baudelaires' spines, but, somehow, also left them comfortable.  
  
~~  
  
I am sorry.I must leave you all here.BTW, for the FF7 fans, this is still when Sephiroth is alive, okay? K! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two of the Miserable Mansion:  
  
"I am now off  
  
I am very sorry to leave you there at the end of the chapter. For you see, I had to go to sleep for school the next day, so I had no time. But today, I have lots of time. So.where were we? Oh yes.  
  
Violet gulped, looking at the blood red eye staring at them from behind the door. "Y-yes we are." She replied, shivering a little with both fear and cold. "Are you M-Mr. Valentine?"  
  
The door now completely opened to reveal a very tall, gothic looking man. He had long jet black hair that he kept away from his face with a red bandana on his forehead. He was wearing a pure black shirt and pants that were held up by two silver belts. He also was wearing a red cape that was held together by straps. The top part of the cape covered the bottom half of his face, so you couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning at all. Violet could see that at his side, he had a silver pistol with him. She gulped and tried not to imagine what that was used for. She looked down to see that the man was wearing silver, metal, pointed boots with dried blood at the ends. She looked very worried at these, wondering what would happen if this person was to kick them with those boots? Sunny looked over to the man to see on his left arm, there was a pure metal claw! It was colored golden and looked cybernetic. She wondered how hard it was. She also wondered if she could bite it.  
  
The man looked down at them with his eyes. Yes, they were red. As red as a demon's eyes. As red as the demon in Vincent's eyes. "Yes...I am Vincent Valentine..." the man replied, his voice sort of muffled by his red cloak. He stepped aside and bowed slightly. "Please.come in."  
  
The Baudelaires stepped in, soon followed by Vincent. As Vincent closed the door, the mansion seemed very dark and creepy. The Baudelaires shuddered, looking around. There were two stairs that led to the same place. There seemed to be many, many rooms. There were 3 doors, first of all, downstairs where they were standing. One on each side and then one in the middle, under the stairs. Vincent slowly went up the stairs, his steps echoing through the mansion loudly. The Baudelaires followed him up the stairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs finally and pointed to the room on the left with his cybernetic arm.  
  
"You will be sleeping in there..I am very sorry that the mansion is very messy..But I've been very busy, you see.and.and." He looked outside at a window, his eyes going wide. He then sighed and looked at the children. "Expect guests today." He then turned around as there was a knock at the door. He slowly walked downstairs and to the door. He slowly opened it and stepped aside. "Come in, Cloud."  
  
~~ Kuri: Yes...we know that every Final Fantasy VII fan should know who else will be here...besides Cloud.it starts with an A!.Remember people! Review! No flames! Good reviews makes the fanfics go around! And anyway.this fanfic is totally Flame and spam-proof..soo..if you spam.You get your *BEEP* kicked by Cid and his *BEEP*in' spear! Hey! Why am I getting beeped anyway?  
  
CJ: I don't like cussin'...  
  
Kuri: .*BEEP* YOU!  
  
CJ: ..Like she said before cussin' at me.REVIEW PLZ! Oh and we forgot where the doors were in the old ShinRa mansion.*bows* SORRY! 


End file.
